1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roll tarps for trailers and vehicles, and more specifically it relates to a roll tarp system for efficiently covering a heaped load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Roll tarps have been in use for years. Typically, a roll tarp is comprised of a tarp attached to the side of a trailer or truck, an elongated roller attached to the tarp opposite of the side of the trailer or truck, and an actuator attached to the elongated roller for rolling the roller in a closed/open position with respect to the container. The actuator may be comprised of a hand crank or an electric motor.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently covering a heaped load.
In these respects, the roll tarp system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently covering a heaped load.